


Summoner

by Shinigamibutter



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Deal with a Devil, Demon - Myungjun, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, M/M, a bit warped, black magic, soul exchanges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Summoning a demon should be a bad thing Jinwoo knows that, but he keeps doing it anyway. After all for him no price is too high for love.





	Summoner

**Author's Note:**

> I have been holding this idea on the back burner for like ages...but I haven't had the quite right idea to write it with. And then I stumbled across a Twitter Au for TaeKook? It was cute af and it had the book idea. And I realized that is much, much smarter than mine. Though that's all I took from it. 
> 
> Either way here we are. I'll be updating my other fics shortly. Life has been busy lately. And this was started, mostly finished in the airport when returning from the MX concert.

Jinwoo opened the book delicately, it was old, nearly centuries he was sure. An exact age was unknown. Though he supposed that couldn't be helped with how many hands it had passed through. Some of its carriers more gentle than others. Admittedly he hadn't always been gentle either. But his was another story, the book had come into his possession at age seven when he begged, pleaded, and eventually promised to do chores for it to be bought. His mother had caved. 

That had been a long time ago now. But he'd used its lessons then just as he was using them now. Breathing deeply, he stared at the words he knew better than he knew himself. But the words, they never stayed in his memory longer than the length of their use. Still, he traced them with his fingers recalling every time he'd used them. At first he’d chanted them in the voice of a forlorn child, now he did so as a knowledgeable adult. His body preparing for its next actions.

What all the previous adults he knew of who had seen this book, from his parents to the ones they bought it from, hadn't understood what the book truly said. Truly needed. Couldn't understand, too caught up in their ways to feel the words among the pages. To see the instructions and know they were but a layer of the spell. But at seven he had been open to the knowledge those adults had been exempted from. Magic is a dance. 

Chanting slowly Jinwoo began the dance, his body twisting, contorting, and precise. Each move timed with the expertise of experience and training. Training he'd both acquired for this as much as gained from it. The many spells of the book complex, complicated to the point it had taken him years to master. Each one at the small, tiny, cost of a piece of his soul. A price willingly paid for what he wanted. What he truly wanted.

The sound of his chanting, of his body moving through the motions built up. A small gust in the center of a barren room. The dance room he'd rented just for this. It hadn't taken him but a few destroyed belongings to understand the necessity of such a thing. It hadn't taken long to convince his mother either, he could still recall her face from the first time and how she'd taken in the knowledge he'd been dancing and done that. 

There was a different face he recalled better, one he recalled from then to now unchanged. Beautiful, a touch soft for their form, but haunting in all other ways. Myungjun, their name wasn't written in the book. But he'd been the first, the only one Jinwoo ever called. He called him now bringing his body to a sudden standstill. The gust he'd created exploding around him, bouncing off the mirrors. Harmless at the distance he'd created. 

"Myungjun," The name fell in a breathless whisper, but it wasn't the dance that had made Jinwoo breathless. It was the demon, Myungjun, that stood before him. The same demon he'd managed to 'accidentally' summon at seven, and many, many times after on purpose. Though so far there were very few bargains that Myungjun had been willing to make with him, Jinwoo kept calling him and the demon kept coming. Like now. Standing mere inches from where Jinwoo had started his dance. The book and demon unphased by the magic or the wind it called.

Instead the demon looked immaculate as he always looked, not a hair out of place in his upswept off the forehead torture style. At least that was how Jinwoo referred to it in the rare occasions the demon wore it that way. Because it would take Jinwoo months to forget it. Unlike the demon’s eyes so dark brown they were nearly black as they stared into him, through him, at his soul. Those were unforgettable from the first time. Truly everything about the demon lingered always on the edge of Jinwoo’s memory. There but fleeting like the words in the book.

“Myungjun,” Jinwoo repeated his voice a little steadier, his breathing more under his own control. He could feel his heart beating a runaway rhythm against his rib cage instead as the demon blinked at him. Eyes appraising, his lithe body only a few inches taller, and more imposing than Jinwoo’s own but those eyes said things a body like his never could. “Myungjun.” He completed the chant, the magic expelling from him in a soft whisper, a final call of the demon’s name. A magic completed. 

“Jinwoo.” The demon’s smile was lascivious, a touch solicitous, while his voice drizzled honey down the back of Jinwoo’s throat. Leaving him with a taste of sweetness on his tongue for every word the demon spoke. “It’s been a while has it not?” The words were said with a serious face, one that broke as soon as they were spoken. If there was one thing Jinwoo knew about this demon it was its serious lack of a serious nature. Of course he knew many things about this demon.

With a lascivious smile of his own Jinwoo swung his hips purposefully as he moved towards the otherworldly creature he’d summoned. “It’s been a month Myungjun. That’s not long in the grand scheme of things.” He noticed the way dark eyes narrowed at him, more specifically his hips that carried a dancer’s grace. It was a move he’d perfected for this, for him not that he’d ever told anyone that nor would he ever. The one and only time he’d mentioned summoning a demon had been to his best friend at the age of ten. It hadn’t gone over well.

Myungjun made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat that Jinwoo refused to acknowledge made his knees weak. But he faltered just a step, neither of them commented on it though. “What have you called me for?” The question was customary, businesslike, but still adorned with a smile that wasn’t businesslike at all. That was one thing that Jinwoo could vividly remember through the years even when other memories faded. Touched by magic and time. 

“I…” Jinwoo hesitated, despite his resolve the words catching in his tongue. All the deals before flashed before his mind’s eye. A replay of the years and this moment relived in various stages of his youth to now, at twenty four. Each a different request, each a different degree of success. A lesson he’d learned in making deals with the devil was that results vary and in a way it was like playing the market with your soul. Jinwoo was on his last payoff, the last piece he had to offer. 

His desire though, it was one he’d always had. Always known. A deep basic, human desire. The only feeling he had left after having sold the rest for small joys, small wins, and time. For that was what a soul was, small pieces of emotion that were to be bartered and traded away. In life or to the devil. Either one it wore you down and Jinwoo was done with them. He didn’t miss the feelings he’d traded away, but he would miss this one. Though he’d never quite experienced with anyone else besides Myungjun. 

“I,” Jinwoo forced himself to start again stopping within reach of the demon his eyes not faltering when dark, dark eyes stared into his own. He knew what he wanted, what he’d always wanted. The desire for it clawed at his belly, along his spine, and up his throat into words. “I want to trade my love, for you. I want to trade what’s left of my soul to be with you.” He could see the surprise on the demon’s face, the scrunching of a nose too cute to be demonic, and the questions flickering through timeless eyes. 

Then there was a sad, sad smile. One Jinwoo was too accustomed to seeing, the smile that preceded a refusal. And he’d had many in the long years he’d harbored the book and made use of its magics. “Jinwoo, Jinwoo.” The words were still honey down his throat but the feeling of them felt like choking. No more coyness no more flirting in the tones. “You’ve got everything to live for, you’ve been granted all the desires most mortals would kill for. And yet you’d trade the last of your soul, your humanity for a night with me?” 

Jinwoo flinched internally at the slap of condemnation in the voice. It wasn’t that the reaction was unexpected, it just still hurt. He wouldn’t allow himself to be deterred. “You might be right that most humans would kill for my talents, my money, my life really. But you and I both know that I don’t feel anything for it. I can’t feel anything for it.” The words were met with a shrug, after all he was only stating facts. Stating what he’d traded away. “However, I want you. Have always wanted you. And I don’t mean for a night Myungjun.”

Swallowing thickly around the honey taste in his mouth Jinwoo forced himself to continue, to be more forthright. “I want to trade the rest of my soul to be with you always. To become,” He wasn’t able to finish his sentence for the finger he found against his lips. It was warm, warmer than any human appendage felt. But he knew that everything about Myungjun was different from a human. From the tips of his horns to the tip of his tail was from another world. Though if it weren’t for them Jinwoo knew the demon would pass for human.

“You don’t know what you’re asking for.” Myungjun’s voice was a low growl that echoed around the room, all traces of honey gone. All good natured humor and lust absent from the normally strangely jovial demon. Still, the Jinwoo felt a twist of something lusty in his stomach. A pull towards the demon that had been there ever since he’d reached puberty. Maybe before. It had been there so long he couldn’t be sure. 

“No,” Jinwoo shook his head the word slipping out from barely open lips. The finger against them slipped away and a resigned look over took the demon’s face. Jinwoo refused to look away from the serious eyes that appraised him now. “I know what I’m asking for Myungjun. I’ve known for a very long time what I would always ask for. What I’d ultimately want from you, I can’t stay away from you. I’ve already tried. The first summons was an accident and the second a confirmation but every time after I wanted. I needed to see you.” 

Myungjun stood there, appraising like he always did. As was his job Jinwoo was sure. But he knew what he was asking for was doable. He never asked for anything that wasn’t. It was always Myungjun with reservations and an eye on the longevity of his life that Jinwoo knew was un-befitting a demon. And he’d always wondered about it. Though no answers were forthcoming, that wasn’t how the deals worked after all. Knowledge was also something to be traded for, never just given. 

Jinwoo watched as Myungjun’s adam’s apple bobbed slowly on his neck, the action sent heat coursing through his stomach. A heat that was as relentless as his desire to constantly see, be with or near the demon. Finally the demon spoke, his words honey again though his face remained impassive. “A deal can be struck.” The words were heavy in a way that filled the air with heat, one that threatened to suffocate. “If you take this deal Jinwoo you’ll be just as bound as I am to the book, to making deals, to me, as you are the devil.”

“I want this Myungjun, there isn’t a price I’m unwilling to pay it means staying by your side.” He smiled wider than he felt the moment deserved but he found an old emotion surging within him that swelled it. Happiness, one of the first feelings he’d traded away for money. “If you hadn’t noticed all of my trades have left you spending time with me. Human time. I want more than what a human life with you could offer.” He didn’t say the word but he thought it, eternity. A measure that a human could not comprehend, but he felt it in his veins looking at Myungjun.

Myungjun sighed at this but Jinwoo had expected it, no deal before had ever been more serious between them. Otherwise he knew that Myungjun would be smiling too, happy and oddly not demonic in his nature. For a long time Jinwoo had wondered what Myungjun sold his soul for. “I suppose it was always meant to be this way. You’re still so young for a human you know. I traded in a way for you to have more time, but you barely took any of it.” 

“It’s my time to decide upon. And I don’t know why you’re calling me young when you’ve never looked at me any different, from seven to now you’ve always been the same.” Jinwoo couldn’t help feeling a little off put even though he could tell he was getting his way. He wasn’t young anymore. He’d waited until he wasn’t young anymore and he’d done all he wanted to do as a human. Everything he could as a human, because he knew, had known since he was seven he could only fall in love as a demon. Fall in love with Myungjun.

Now Myungjun did smile, wide, bright and more like sunshine than the sun in Jinwoo’s opinion. Soft in a way that didn’t fit his position at all. Jinwoo knew though that was how he’d fallen for him so quickly. As well as the odd humor he’d shown him as a child, the way he’d cheered him up and refused trades that weren’t worth his soul. Instead guiding him. In ways Jinwoo wondered if Myungjun were really a demon at all. 

“I’ve never looked at you any different Jinwoo because demons see souls, not the shells that hold them. At least, not without wanting to.” Jinwoo blushed at the way Myungjun’s eyes scanned up and down his body, pausing in all the right places to excite him further. The drizzle of honey down his throat was joined by the feeling of electricity up and down his spine. “I do like the package. I hope you keep it.” The lascivious smile was back, traced by a tongue with fluid grace. It left Jinwoo’s pants tight. 

“I want to if I’m allowed. Are you saying you’ll trade?” Jinwoo quirked an eyebrow his body was radiating almost as much heat as the demon. He wondered if that meant he was already changing. But he knew the deal wasn’t sealed without a kiss, one he was looking forward to if he were honest. He was always looking forward to them. Not that he’d ever told Myungjun that, since it was part of his job after all. But he got the feeling the demon enjoyed them too when he stopped giving him cheek kisses and started frenching. 

Another sigh. This one defeated, but not in a way that sounded bad. “Jinwoo, Jinwoo, my Jinwoo what am I do with you.” Another bright smile, sad around the edges. “I traded my soul so I could have you again, I wouldn’t, couldn’t refuse you myself.” Suddenly there was no distance between them and Jinwoo couldn’t breathe. He wasn’t sure if it was due to the sudden knowledge or the proximity. It didn’t matter, he could now feel Myungjun’s tail coiling around him lifting his shirt. “Just a kiss won’t do this time.”

Jinwoo swallowed loudly, but he didn’t pull away instead leaning forward into the lips that moved towards his own. He had wondered, of course but he hadn’t cared if more were required. He was getting what he wanted. Maybe a little sooner than he’d expected but his hard cock, trapped between their bodies and brushing against Myungjun’s wasn’t complaining. If anything he was all for it, his own arms wrapping around Myungjun. And suddenly, by magic most likely there were no clothes between them.

“Perks?” Jinwoo smirked as he pulled away to glance down between them, seeing that yes everything was gone that had been between them. His only answer was a chuckle and a hand caressing his back. He didn’t care to ask again. In a way it felt like his flesh was burning under the heat of Myungjun’s hands. In others it felt like his soul as he let the demon do as he pleased. Turning him around in his arms to face the mirror. He could see the way their bodies aligned reflecting back at him.

“This will hurt. I’m sorry.” Myungjun’s words were soft, whispered against the shell of Jinwoo’s ear and followed by a bite to his neck. A bite that felt like his teeth were searing through his flesh and to the bone. The only comfort was a hand on his hip, caressing a heated trail down his thigh and back up. The pain didn’t stop there though as Myungjun released his neck and his hand circled up to Jinwoo’s cock grabbing it tightly, painfully. “Descending into hell like this is more painful than just falling, but stay with me Jinwoo. I’ll catch you.”

Nodding Jinwoo let out his scream as Myungjun plunged into him without warning or preparation. He got the feeling that what the demon was truly doing wasn’t fucking him as much as trying to strip the remainder of his soul from his human flesh. A feeling that intensified as Myungjun caught him against his chest, landing them on the floor. Causing a thrust that shot through him in a way that wasn’t quite unpleasant. He started to let go, bouncing along the hard cock inside himself. Ignoring the pain, it wasn’t important and he knew it now. 

He watched as his body moved, up and down, rolling his hips, straining his muscles, working the cock inside himself further in. The mirror reflecting every minor movement. From Myungjun’s pleasured faces to the way his hands roamed over the body that Jinwoo had honed for him, for this moment. For all the moments like this to come. And he watched them in the mirror as their bodies moved as one. It was exhilarating in a way he’d never felt before. His emotions rushing back to him, filling him up even more than Myungjun was. 

It all came crashing down in one stroke, one scream of the demon’s name, another searing bite to his neck. But not painful, but good. A sharp contrast to the first as it threw him over the edge of pleasure and into the depths of orgasm. Yet nothing came of it as he heaved deep breaths that did nothing for his lack of air. It only took him a few tries to realize there was no lack of air. No burning in his lungs, no nothing. And as he looked at the mirror he understood why. Beneath him, behind him, through himself and Myungjun he could see his own body on the floor. 

“How do you feel?” Myungjun’s voice was now just a voice, beautiful but no more drizzled honey down his throat. And for a second it took Jinwoo a moment to understand why. What had changed between the moments that the difference would feel so stark. “Do you feel any different?” There were more questions but Jinwoo couldn’t answer them all yet. Adjusting, even to the way that Myungjun’s heat was there, timid in comparison to what it had been. 

“I died.” They were his first words as a demon but they didn’t feel real. They didn’t feel like they had consequence like they should. Even when Jinwoo stood, abruptly suddenly, and off balance to look down at his own body it didn’t feel real. Myungjun had nodded or said something but it was too much to take in. Jinwoo knew this was what he’d asked for, knew what he was getting into but it was still so much. Looking at himself in the mirror, exactly the same as he was with the addition of horns and a tail. It was off putting. 

“I knew you weren’t ready.” Those words Jinwoo caught whipping around to face Myungjun, who was now against the mirror. His tail lashing about him, agitated. Jinwoo looked from him to his body. They were several feet apart. It was still surreal looking between himself on the floor and the new him looking back at him in the mirror. But he couldn’t let Myungjun think like that, to blame himself for ending his mortal life. Not when it was about to end to begin with.

“I am ready, was ready.” Jinwoo asserted lashing his own tail, it felt good in a way he hadn’t expected and he wondered about how other treatments of tails might feel. He filed the thought away though instead concerning himself with Myungjun. “I had cancer, I wasn’t going to live long as human anyway. I wanted this, I know from the look on your face you think I shouldn’t have done this. But I wanted it more than anything. I lived the life I wanted as a human.” Jinwoo stepped into Myungjun’s space. The heat was back, less intense but there. 

“I want you.” He followed his words by mashing his lips and his body into Myungjun’s and the reaction was instantaneous. His cock harder than he’d ever thought possible as he pressed into the naked demon before him, not trapped by the limitations of a human body any longer. Still he wasn’t about to do anything with his body so close by. But he did feel Myungjun’s receptiveness rise at the contact of their bodies. “I love you.” He hadn’t meant to say it, but he meant it. 

“I know.” Myungjun smiled and Jinwoo felt all the emotions he’d been missing pile up inside himself making him weak. And just as promised Myungjun caught him against his body. “I know, Jinwoo. I’ve been waiting for this day ever since you summoned me when you were seven. Really before that hundreds of years ago when I sold my soul to ensure that I would, could see you again. I’ve loved you for such a long time.” Jinwoo gasped at the feel of soft lips against his neck, a feeling of love washing over his body. “Stay with me. Always.”

“Always.” Jinwoo promised with a smile, the decorum he’d been feeling in front of his own dead body was fading away. It didn’t matter anymore. He was him and his soul was what mattered. And his soul wanted, needed, like it always had. So he gave in. Like he’d always wanted to. He was a demon now anyway, what did morality matter to him now?

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite different from the original idea. Thoughts?
> 
> I might take this down out of embarrassment later when I'm not coffee hyped.


End file.
